


What is Right from Wrong?

by Romhack0101



Series: Loop [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Timeloop, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: What was right from wrong, really? Why are his thoughts overlapping? No, nowadays things are suppose to the the best days of his life... No wait, it was the worst.





	What is Right from Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> An inside look of Time-loop!Saihara’s mind.
> 
> Enjoy!

**X-X-X-X**

Ouma.

Ouma, Ouma, Ouma, Ouma, Ouma- Ouma is literally everywhere, everywhere he went, and sometimes it’s all he thinks about- he just _laughs_ at these thoughts- these thoughts that often go through his head multiple times. His friends are safe, his friends are family now, he’s never going to break free, and he’s never going to _be back to normal_.

That’s fine, everything is fine.

They’re running out of options, _he’s_ running out of options. He’s never going to break free, and all he sees is pink. Loads of pink, red… Loads of red. Was he chained again? _Was he sane again_?

Wait, no, he can never be sane again, that’s just silly.

So, why is he seeing a lot of pink and red? Was that a bed? _Could it be the best time of his life_ \- No. No, it was suppose to be the _worst_ time of his life, what is he thinking? _Silly Saihara_ \- it’ll never be the best time of his life.

Just, being with Ouma, locked up. In a room. _Literally chained to a bar_ \- he could always break free, and greet his friends down below- he made a deal. He was suppose to stay until he had his time with Ouma- why was that so difficult? He can break free, see that his friends are alive, and well, and that everyone is happy, and free, and just having the time of their lives.

That’s it, no harm done. Kaito _better_ be alive, and spending time with Maki. They better be having a great of time- wait, no. A _worse_ of time then he is! That’s it- that’s the way it goes. At least Akamatsu passed the normal way: _bye Akamatsu- I’ll see you later_!

Next time- next time, she’ll be alright, and then the cycle continues! The cycle continues, and he’ll be alright! Akamatsu will be alright! Ouma would be _hell_ , and Ouma would be _beautiful_! Ouma, Ouma, Ouma, Ouma, Ouma!

It’s like a chant- maybe Ouma can be better than Atua! _Waaaaaaaaay_ better than Atua! Waaaaaaaaay better than Atua! He’ll certainly reach that level! He’ll cerainly reach that level one day! One day! One day!

Speaking of, here he is right now! Ouma-kun! Ouma-kun is here!

“Ouma-kun, I got an idea!” He gasped, as he grabbed Ouma’s arm, “Come on, come on! Let’s go! Let’s go!”

Ouma didn’t say anything- that’s fine, he expected that! What else was new? Saihara didn’t expect anything new from Ouma- wait that can’t be right.

 _He didn’t expect Ouma to act anything new_?

 _How many has it been_? _Three hundred_?

Wait, that’s _waaaaaaaaay_ too much, he’s been through a lot less than that. Much much less, like six hundred, or something. Was it _waaaaaaaaay_ less?

Now he’s just over thinking things- Saihara needs to show Ouma right here, right now! Right now! Right now!

It needs to be right now! He has to show the best person in the world- _worst_. Ouma is the _worst_ person in the world, why does he think that? Ouma would never be best, but he’ll never be any better either, so he’s technically the _best_ person in the world. So, like, which is it?

“Say, are you the best, or the worst?”

“What are you talkin’ about? I’m the _best_ in the world, obviously!”

“Of course, of course!” Saihara happily agrees, “How could I have forgotten?”

Ouma is _always_ right, right? He’s a liar, and he _does_ lie about himself. So, would he lie about being the _best_? Saihara decided to push that aside, and just _laughed_. That’s ridiculous. That’s ridiculous.

Saihara finally found Angie-san, and just _smiled_ at them both.

“I’m just gonna say, you’re a _lot_ better than Atua!”

Ouma suddenly looked embarrassed. Why? It’s the truth!

Although Angie-san remained cheerful, he could tell her annoyance was seeping though with that statement. He wonders what would it be like if she’s dead again. He can’t remember- maybe just train with Momota like normal. He can’t recruit him, so maybe he’ll only need Ouma’s help to take down Shinguuji… Again.

It was _fulfilling_ to actually catch Toujou-san, and Shinguuji-kun _over and over and over_ again. Just to piss Shirogane off, and just push her to her limit, whenever he can- and just hold onto Ouma as much as he can.

‘Cause, really, he’s not letting go this time.

“Um, would you let me go?”

Saihara smiled, and pulled Ouma into a hug.

Never, never, never, never, never…

Never.

He just _giggled_ at how flustered Ouma looked.

“Come on stay with me for a bit longer!” Saihara nearly whispered, “I don’t wanna let go!”

Ouma hesitantly hugged back, and Saihara never felt happier.

So, which way was it: _right, or wrong_?

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> I was role-playing Canon!Saihara, and time-loop!Saihara would just occasionally break through, and make the current Canon!Saihara I'm playing a _lot_ more cheerful and confident. So, I decided to turn it into a fic.
> 
> Time-loop!Saihara is _very_ tricky, so his thought process would be a little... Well, a _lot_ all over the place, but it should be the normal Saihara that we all know and love.
> 
> Still, he's just too affectionate for my tastes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
